She is Free in Her Wildness
by TheImpossibleGirl321
Summary: Ever since she was little Tory always had dreams of the man with a blue box, she never knew why she had these dreams and she never questioned it. Then one day she decides to start her own adventure. With the journals she filled with her dreams as her guide she starts to travel the world in her little blue van. This is her story. The story of the Girl with a Blue Van.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES TORY! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!**

 **Hello everyone! Some of you may know me from my Twilight, Harry Potter, and Sons of Anarchy Fanfictions, well now I'm going to try my hand at a Doctor Who fanfiction!**

 **This is about a girl named Tory Ann Chalfant. She has lived a pretty normal life but she has a secret, she has dreams about an unknown man that can change his face and travels around the world in a blue box. She writes down her dreams and keeps them close to her heart, and then one day she decided that she was tired of just dreaming of the adventures and that she was instead ready to have some adventures of her own. So she packs up her things in a small blue van and begins to travel around the world. But she doesn't realize that her dreams will soon become reality and her adventures won't just happen on Earth.**

 **This story takes place during the first season with the 10th Doctor, and I will be pairing Rose and him together during it, but it's not going to be major, and I'm going to try and stick with the original story line!**

 **So please enjoy this first chapter and please leave a review/comment and let me know what you think! And also don't forget to hit that Follow/Favorite button!**

 **Anyways that's all I have to say for now! So please enjoy the prologue for "She is Free in Her Wildness".**

* * *

 _"She is free in her wildness, she is a wanderess, a drop of free water. She knows nothing of borders and cares nothing for rules or customs. 'Time' for her isn't something to fight against. Her life flows clean, with passion, like fresh water." –Roman Payne_

Hello there! My name is Tory Ann Chalfant, I was born on July 4, 1986 and at the time I'm writing this I am 19 years old. I was born and raised in Jackson, Mississippi, and grew up in a house with my wonderful parents Patricia and Evan Chalfant and my four older brothers James, John, Patrick, and Matthew.

I few things about me is that I have an excellent photographic memory and have been told on countless occasions that I have a very overactive imagination. But the most important thing about me are the dreams I have.

Ever since I could remember I always dreamed of the man in the blue box. I never knew why I had these dreams and I never really questioned it. I just thought of them as a story, and each morning after I had a dream I would quickly write it down in the journal I kept hidden under my pillow.

I refused to tell anyone about my dreams, when I was young I saw them as something that was mine and mine alone; but as I grew and kept writing my dreams down they slowly became my inspiration, I mean this man, whoever he was, stole a magic blue box and got to travel everywhere! Anywhere he wanted to go he just pressed a few buttons and off he went; and not to mention the adventures he had, fighting against evil aliens and saving the world! That to me was the icing on the already amazing cake!

So with my dreams and journals as my motivation I started to save up my money. I worked two jobs and then three or four during the holidays. I also did whatever odd job any of my family members had that no one else wanted to do. Until finally I had just enough money to buy my first and only car, an old white and light blue 1966 Volkswagen Van. It didn't seem like much to most people but to me it was home sweet home.

After I bought my car I continued to save up money but in my free time spent it working on my van, learning every part of it, reading every book the van I could get my hands on and memorized each page, which honestly wasn't hard due to my photographic memory but I still worked hard.

Then a couple of days after my nineteenth I woke up and knew that day was the day, I was ready to start my own adventure. So I packed my bags, loaded up my old van, and told my family goodbye. My parents of course didn't agree with what I was doing, and tried on countless occasions to stop me, but I was determined and knew that I wanted and needed to do this. So with the goodbyes being said I hopped into the driver's seat of my van and drove away.

This is the journal that I have filled with my own adventures. The adventures I will have while I travel around the world in my little blue van.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the Prologue to my new Doctor Who fanfiction! And since this is a new story I'm going to please ask that you do me a big favor and let me know what you think in the comments! And even click on that Favorite/Follow button! It really helps me out like I said with a new series!**

 **Well that all I have to say this time! So until next time stay safe and fantastic! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES TORY! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!**

 **Hello everyone! Some of you may know me from my Twilight, Harry Potter, and Sons of Anarchy Fanfictions, well now I'm going to try my hand at a Doctor Who fanfiction!**

 **This is about a girl named Tory Ann Chalfant. She has lived a pretty normal life but she has a secret, she has dreams about an unknown man that can change his face and travels around the world in a blue box. She writes down her dreams and keeps them close to her heart, and then one day she decided that she was tired of just dreaming of the adventures and that she was instead ready to have some adventures of her own. So she packs up her things in a small blue van and begins to travel around the world. But she doesn't realize that her dreams will soon become reality and her adventures won't just happen on Earth.**

 **This story takes place during the first season with the 10th Doctor, and I will be pairing Rose and him together during it, but it's not going to be major, and I'm going to try and stick with the original story line!**

 **So please enjoy this first chapter and please leave a review/comment and let me know what you think! And also don't forget to hit that Follow/Favorite button!**

 **Anyways that's all I have to say for now! So please enjoy chapter 1 for "She is Free in Her Wildness".**

* * *

 _"In my dream I know I am falling. But there is no up or down, no walls or sides or ceilings, just the sensation of cold and darkness everywhere. I am so scared I could scream. But when I open my mouth, nothing happens. And I wonder if you fall forever and never touch down, is it really still falling? I think I will fall forever." - Lauren Oliver_

The whooshing and wheezing sound of the TARDIS echoed through the area as it appeared out of thin air. A few seconds after the sound stopped a The Doctor, tall man in a brown pinstriped suit, and Rose, a blonde woman dressed in a pair of old blue jeans and a plain white v-neck shirt with the British flag printed across it, stepped out.

"Doctor." Rose said as she looked around, "This doesn't look like the planet you described. In fact it looks a lot like Earth." She stated and turned back to the Doctor who was looking around as well but with a slightly confused look on his face.

"No this definitely isn't the Planet Admingong… The ground is too solid. The ground on Admingong is made of a rubber jam like substance called…" He said as he started to ramble on about the planet they were supposed to be on.

This last for about two minutes until Rose cut him off, "Doctor!" She said with a laugh as he turned to her now confused about why she cut him off, "That planet sounds amazing. But the question is why we are here instead of there?" She asked bring the Doctor back to the main question.

The Doctor nodded and looked around once again, "I do not know… I drove the TARDIS right where I was supposed to…" He said trailing off before he turned to look at the TARDIS, "The real real question is…" He started to say mostly to himself, "Why did you bring us here girl?" He asked his TARDIS before he moved back inside the blue box, Rose following behind him.

"So where is here?" She asked as they reached the console.

The Doctor pressed a few buttons and looked at the screen, "We seem to be on Earth." He then turned proudly to Rose, "Good observation!" He congratulated her and she just giggled, he then turned back to the screen, "And…" He said and pressed a few more buttons, "We are in the city of San Diego, California in North America."

Rose smiled widely, "Oh I've always wanted to visit California!" She exclaimed excited and started to move towards the door, "Can we go exploring?" She asked turning back to the Doctor when she reached the door.

The Doctor looked back and forth nervously between the TARDIS screen and his companion, sure some of his landings had been a little bit off he would land on the right planet but in a different time. But this time he was completely off, and he wasn't sure why because he directed the TARDIS right where it was supposed to go. So he wasn't comfortable with going out there, especially with Rose, when something dangerous could be waiting for them.

Rose saw the nervous and confused look on his face and she just shook her head, "Come on Doctor! The TARDIS brought us here for a reason right?" She said as she jogged back over to him, "And we won't figure out why unless we go explore!" She stated and she grabbed his hand, dragging him towards the TARDIS doors, "Come on! Think of the adventure!"

The Doctor smiled at the word adventure, and the chance of having another adventure with Rose, but he had to check and make sure nothing was wrong with the TARDIS. He sighed, "You go on first." He said reluctantly, "I have to make sure that if we need to make a quick getaway that the TARDIS is going to be able to handle it."

Rose sighed and reluctantly let go of the Doctor's hand, "Kay, I'll give you a ring if I run into trouble. Yeah?" She said with a small smile, disappointed that the Doctor wasn't going to join her but shook off her disappointment and smiled at him, "Don't take too long!" She said as she raced to the TARDIS doors.

The Doctor smiled at her and nodded, "Only take a second." He called out to her as Rose left the TARDIS. He was very reluctant to let he go off on her own especially after what happened in New New York and Cassandra, but he knew Rose and she was going to get restless while she waited for him to finish up working on the TARDIS, and would probably end up sneaking out anyway so he decided it would be easier to let her go on her own and join up with her later.

He sighed as the TARDIS doors closed and then turned back to the TARIS console, "Now what seems to be the problem Old Girl." And he began to work.

Rose walked down the street and saw a sign that said, 'Sea Port Village', and she looked further and saw what seemed to be a bunch of little shops off in a distance beside the sea. She smiled and thought that this would be the perfect place to start exploring so she made her way into the shopping center.

After about twenty minutes of looking around at all of the different stores she realized that her assumption was right, the area was filled with all different kinds of shops that sold items from different parts of the world, and it also had all kinds of restaurants and food vendors she even saw a small shop that sold homemade ice cream! She was definitely going to have to take the Doctor there, he loved ice cream.

She then found a little shop called Upstart Crow Coffeehouse & Bookstore, and when she walked in it felt kind of like stepping out of the TARDIS, it looked like an old antique bookstore that you would only see in old movies. Rose walked around looking at all the books and even got a cup of coffee, yeah this was going to be another place that the Doctor would love. It had books of all different genres, and on all different kinds of topics including the Doctor's favorite Physics.

Rose was currently looking through the books in the adventure section when she heard a friendly voice with a Southern accent start to talk to her. "Good mornin' ma'am." Rose turned and saw a girl about her age, maybe a little bit older standing beside her with a sweet smile on her face. The girl had medium length curly dark brown hair with a pair of blueish-green eyes. She was maybe a couple inches taller than herself and was wearing a loose light blue crop top and long black maxi skirt.

The girl noticed her staring and spoke up again, "Is there anythin' I can help ya with?" She asked Rose, which snapped the blonde out of her thoughts.

Rose smiled at the girl and shook her head, "Nope I'm just looking." The girl slowly nodded at Rose and then looked up and down at Rose. She was looking at Rose as if she were on display, and she saw hints of confusion flash in the dark haired girl's eyes. Rose was about to say something about it but the girl seemed to realize that she was staring and looked back up at the blonde once again.

"Well if ya need anythin' just give me a holler." She said and then started to turn around but then spun around at once to face Rose again, "I'm sorry I forgot, I'm Tory by the way! So like I said if ya need some help just ask around for Tory."

Rose nodded, "I'm Rose. And thank you, if I need anything you'll be the first one to know."

Tory nodded, turned around and went back to work, but Rose noticed that she didn't go far and she kept looking in her direction frequently.

"I wonder if all Americans like this." Rose whispered to herself before going back to her browsing, while she tried to ignore Tory's glaze.

* * *

 _ **~Earlier with Tory~**_

Tory woke up that morning after having the strangest dream, it of course like all of her dreams had the man in the blue box and his traveling friend which was nothing new, but this time she was there as well!

Tory had never been in any of her dreams before, it was strange and very weird for her. She ran through the possible reasons for her having this dream, her mind flashed quickly through every book, article or online blog that she had ever read about dreams, but the only thing she could come up with for a reason was that she had been traveling for two years now and that maybe her subconscious was relating her traveling with the man from her dreams.

Yes the man in the blue box. She had spent every night since she was a child dreaming about him and his adventures. She didn't know his name, who or what he was, or even where he came from, and honestly she didn't feel like she needed to know. She felt like it would be like spoiling the secret of Santa Claus to a young child, and so she hoped that he would just always be her secret dream keeper.

He never looked the same, his face was always changing, and she never knew why or how but she always knew it was him. It didn't matter if he looked like he was 70 or 20; it didn't matter what he was wearing whether it was a multi-colored stripped scarf, a black leather jacket, or a tweed jacket with a silly bow tie. She always knew it was him.

This was how she had come to believe that her dreams were not in order, because she would see his different faces at different times. So she wouldn't see the same man every night, he was always different, but still he was the same man she had grown up with. He was her dream keeper.

She continued to think about it for a while but when she saw the time that was displayed on the clock that sat on the bedside table, it was now 8:00 so she needed to start getting ready so she quickly shut her journal and started to get ready for work.

Like it was said before, Tory had been traveling all around the United States for two years now. She of course would go home during the holidays, her mother would kill her if she didn't, but besides that Tory always seemed to be on the move.

Currently she was in the sunny city of San Diego California. She was only planning on staying there for a couple of days but then she discovered that her cash funds were running low, so she decided to stay there for a while so she could get a job and get enough money to get her back on the road again.

It took her two days to find a job, and it wasn't until the end of her second day of searching that she stumbled upon the small bookstore called Upstart Crow Coffeehouse & Bookstore. She walked in and automatically knew that she had to work in that shop, and so she told her story to the store manager, who was an extremely nice and understanding woman and offered Tory a job right away, and also offered to give Tory a place to stay while she worked. Tory agreed instantly and was able to move into the attic of the manager's small beachside home that same day, and was also able to start work the very next day.

Tory had kept track of how long she had been staying there and so far she had been there for two weeks, which wasn't the longest time she had spent in one place but it was getting close. She had spent over a month working at another small shop in Ruidoso, New Mexico once, at first it was because she needed the money but then she just became attached to the people and the area, but after she had earned more than enough money she knew that she had to leave or else she would end up staying there permanently. And as Tory counted the days in San Diego she felt the beat and rhythm of the city growing on her, she loved the weather, she loved the beach, and she just loved the city in general so she knew that leaving this sunny city was going to be hard for her.

Tory arrived at work about an hour later and was greeted by her co-worker Holden, "Good morning Flower Child!" Yes she was the Flower Child, it wasn't a nickname she liked at first. The other co-workers had given it to her when they heard about her traveling and restlessness, she kept telling them to stop calling her the nickname but of course it didn't stop them and soon the name just grew on her and she became the Flower Child of Sea Port Village.

Tory smiled at Holden as she shut the store door behind her, "Good mornin' Holden, how are ya this mornin'?" She asked as she walked into the backroom and put her bag up in one of the small lockers that were set up.

Holden just shrugged from his spot behind the coffee counter, "Eh. As good as I can be after only getting three hours of sleep." He replied as he continued getting the coffee station ready for opening.

Tory rolled her eyes at Holden's words but wasn't surprised at all, "Geez Holden, you seriously need ta work on yer priorities." She said with a laugh as she walked over to the coffee counter and leaned against the narrow bar. "Gettin' only three hours of sleep ain't gonna do ya any good."

Holden groaned, "I know! But I had to get caught up on Project Runway!" He complained and he started to make Tory a cup of coffee. He then groaned again, "Like it evens matters anymore though, my favorite contestant got kicked off!"

Tory gave him a sympathetic look, "Awe sweetie…" She said and reached over the counter and took one of his hands in hers, "Ya REALLY need ta get a life." She said and then laughed when he threw his rag at her.

"And you need to stop talking like a hick!" He exclaimed jokingly, "It doesn't go with the whole hippie chic look you have going." He said as he motioned to the outfit she was currently wearing and then held out a cup of warm coffee to her.

She smiled and took the cup from his hand then took a sip, "Ah I have been all over this country and I have yet ta find a cup of coffee as good as ya's." She gave him a wink before she walked away to start working.

The store opened an hour later and soon people were coming in and out of the small bookstore, it was surprisingly a slow morning Tory had thought that it would have been much busier since it was the first day of summer vacation, but she guessed that most of the population was down at the beach.

A couple of hours had come and go and the atmosphere of the store remained calm and quiet, this gave Tory a chance to relax a bit and browse through the bookshelves. She of course greeted customers that came in and would help them if they needed any but for the most part she just kept walking around the small store.

Tory walked to the adventure section and froze when she saw a blonde girl standing there. The same blonde girl from her dreams! How could that be possible? It couldn't be possible. The girl was just a character in her dreams, nothing more. It was just a coincidence that this girl looked like the Rose from her dreams, this woman standing a couple feet away from her was just a customer, so like with any customer she walked over to greet her.

"Good mornin' ma'am." Tory greeted the woman with a friendly smile, and when the girl turned around Tory felt her legs wobble slightly. This girl looked exactly like Rose Tyler, it was like she was just copy and pasted from her dreams into reality. Tory stared at her shocked for a couple of moments but then realized that the Rose look alike was staring at her as well.

Tory mentally shook her head and spoke up again, "Is there anythin' I can help ya with?" She asked with a smile and that seemed to snap the blonde girl out of her thoughts.

The girl just shook her head and said that she was just looking around, and Tory told her that if she needed anything to just let her know. She then started to walk away but curiosity got the best of her and she quickly whirled back around, "I'm sorry I forgot, I'm Tory by the way! So like I said if ya need some help just ask around for Tory." She said secretly hoping the girl would tell Tory her name.

"I'm Rose. And thank you, if I need anything you'll be the first one to know."

Tory nodded and turned around and quickly walked away. She kept it calm on the outside but on the inside she felt like she could vomit! This could not be happening! Dreams were just dreams, and reality was reality. Tory shook her head quickly before telling herself that is was just a coincidence and went back to work, but she couldn't stop herself from stealing quick glances at the blonde woman.

* * *

She had been working for about twenty minutes when she was snapped out of her thoughts by Holden who was motioning her to come over. "What is up with you Flower?" He asked curiously.

Tory gave him a confused look, "Uhh I'm pretty sure that I'm workin'." She said with a small smile.

Holden just rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean Tory." He then gestured over to Rose, "You have been staring at her ever since she got here." He said and then turned back to me, "And you look like you have just seen a ghost. So spill what the hell is wrong with you?"

'Well he might be right about the ghost part…' Tory thought anxiously as she stole a short glance at the blonde woman. "It's nothin' really." She stated in a slightly shaky voice, "I just feel like I know her from somewhere."

Holden nodded but wasn't fully convinced by his friend's words. Then suddenly a thought popped into his head and he gave the raven haired girl a smirk, "You totally hooked up with her didn't you!?"

Tory's jaw dropped at her friend's comment and she quickly started to shake her head, "No way ya freak!" She exclaimed loudly and then quickly moved a hand to cover her mouth after realizing how loudly she spoke. They stayed silent for a couple of moments before she spoke again, this time in a softer voice, "Why is sex always the first thing that enters that thick head of yer's?"

Holden snickered and shrugged, "Because I'm not a sweet little virgin like you." He then moved his head slightly and looked over at Rose, "I guess this means you aren't either my little vixen!" He said turning back to me excitedly, "So everything!"

Tory rolled her eyes and felt her cheeks started to heat up, "I didn't hook up with her Holden!" She stated firmly, "I just feel like I have seen her somewhere before…"

Holden rolled his eyes still smirking, "Yeah in the back of your hippie wagon right?"

Tory glared at him playfully, "Will ya hush about that!?" She scolded and then turned around and saw that it was almost lunch, "I'm gonna go have an early lunch." She said as she walked towards the back room, "Can ya hold down the fort 'til I get back?" Holden nodded and gave her a thumbs up, and with that she left.

* * *

Tory walked around the shopping center until she arrived at her favorite little food stand where she ordered a salad and a bottle of water. She then sat down at an empty table and began to eat, and while she ate her mind was still haunted by the blonde girl named Rose.

It had to be a coincidence, there was no way that it was the same blonde girl from her dreams. They were just dreams for crying out loud! Because only in dreams could there be a man that was able to travel anywhere in space and time in a tiny blue box that was bigger on the inside. Things like that were not possible, no matter how amazing and wonderful they might be. Which brought her back to her most recent dream.

 _ **~Tory's Dream~**_

 _Tory was standing in a dark room locked away in an even darker cage, she was wearing a pair of denim shorts, a white and grey baseball shirt that has the letter T.A.C in monogram lettering, a pair of white TOMS, and wrapped around her was a large brown coat that wasn't something that belonged to her, she recognized it as the one that belonged to the man in her dreams. Tory looked out of the cage and her eyes went wide as she watched in horror as a tall man in a brown pinstriped suit was getting strapped down to a large metal table by these red creatures that had red suction cups all over their body. She also saw other ones holding back a panicking blonde woman who was fighting against their grip to get to the man._

 _She couldn't hear what was being said like in all of her dreams but it seemed like the man was yelling at them what looked like, "You do not understand what you are dealing with!" and also, "You cannot control this!" But they monsters did not listen as they finished strapping him in. Once they were finished they moved behind a giant machine that to be honest looked like a giant vacuum. The aliens moved around pressing different buttons until the machine started to light up. Then suddenly the man started to scream in what looked like pain as a bright gold glittering like mist starts to leave his body and into the machine's large glass container._

 _Tory watched as the man she grew up with being tortured, she knew she had to do something and fast. That's when she remembered about his little light up tool! She quickly searched the rather large pockets of the coat until her fingers touched something cold, she gripped it tight and pulled it out and success! There in her hand was the little device that she had seen the man in her dreams use so many times before._

 _Tory then moved over to the cage door and pointed to blue end at the lock and started pressing random tiny buttons until finally the blue light flashed and the door opened slightly. She did a quick fist pump before she raced out of the cage and towards the glass container. Tory didn't pay attention as the rad aliens started to run after her, she just kept running until she reached the huge glass jar._

 _She looked around for something to break it open and the first thing that caught her eye was what looked like some kind of gun. Tory quickly grabbed it and without a second thought aimed it at the glass, pulling the trigger._

 _The glass shattered and Tory smiled in victory! She had done it! She then looked over to the man that was no longer strapped to the table, instead he was looking at her in shock and horror as his blonde companion stood beside him, looking at her as well but her expression was one of confusion._

 _Tory was about to ask what was wrong when she noticed the gold mist was not returning to the man like she thought it would. Instead it was circling around herself! Tory started to panic as she tried to call to her dream keeper for help but it was too late because at that moment the mist entered her body and her world went black._

That was when she woke up.

The dream was unnerving to say the least since she was in it, but what was worse was that it seemed like she died. She died saving her dream keeper.

As her mind continued to replay the dream over and over in her head she didn't notice a tall man with messy brown hair and wearing a brown pinstriped suit come over to her table.

* * *

 **Oh what could be in store for Little Tory now? What does her dream mean and her dreams about to become reality? I guess you will have to wait and see! ;)**

 **I'm going to please ask that you do me a big favor and let me know what you think in the comments! And even click on that Favorite/Follow button! It really helps me out like I said with a new series and I always love to hear what you all think!**

 **Well that all I have to say this time! So until next time stay safe and fantastic! :)**


End file.
